What Am I? REWRITTEN!
by HisKhaleesi
Summary: Bella is not human what is she and who is the beautiful boy that she sees in her dreams everyday. (This is the rewritten version of the original What Am I ? )
1. Chapter 1: What Am I?

Hello everyone! thanks for opening this up ! If you are wondering this is the rewritten version of (drum roll) : What Am I ? It has longer chapters and is simply well better than the last! :)

* * *

**Disclamer:** **I dont own the twilight series or the charaters this is purely my plot! BUT I do own any and all original charaters that pop up in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : What Am I?**

"Dad dinners ready" I shouted "Okay Bells I'll be down in a min."said dad I served myself some food and sat at the ran down the stairs and joined me at the table. Every few minutes he would moan in delight or compliment me on my cooking and I would turn pink and wave it off. After we finished I packed up all the dishes as Charlie went to watch tv .

I walked upstairs and checked my emails and apparently mom is coming tomorrow for something important.

I took a quick shower and hopped into bed drifting off into a deep sleep. A guy with sleek black hair and piercing blue eyes , arms lined up with glowing tattoos . Waving at me then turning away. Curious I run as fast as I can but can't catch up to him. My foot gets caught by a stick and I trip into a ditch but catch on to a branch that stuck out. I tried to pull myself up, and I did but only enough to see him standing there waiting for me. I yell out for help but he doesn't budge , slowly second by second my arms are giving out . I finally slip and my grasp on the branch is released and I drop into a pit of endless darkness. My body hit the bottom and I withered in pain.

I look up to see Edward and everyone I love being slaughtered and tortured by one person ... me . I hear their ear piercing screams ringing out in the background , I'm chained down I can't save them from ... Myself.

"Bella !Bella! wake up it's just a dream!" Charlie said frantically I opened my eyes too see Charlie shaking my shoulders, attempting to wake me from my nightmare. "Charlie, what's wrong?" I asked in a croaky voice " Oh Bella I thought that there was someone here but when I came it was just you and you were screaming and tossing and turing in the bed. I have never felt so..so helpless I tried everything but you wouldn't wake up till now. " Charlie said solemnly , tears were on the brink of spilling from his eyes , he tried to hold them back but he let go and salty tears streamed down his face. " Sorry dad it was just a nightmare but felt so real" tears began to fall down my cheeks.

Charlie wrapped his arm around me and we cried together, soon he left as I fell into a dreamless sleep yet again.

My alarm rang and successfully woke me up . I slowly walked to the bathroom and took a relaxing shower attempting to erase any of my vivd memories of yesterdays nightmare.

Alice would hate this , I'm dressed in short jean shorts , a black tank top , flip flops , and a black jacket I chuckled to myself at the irony of the situation but stopped as the smell of smoke slowly filled the air. I cracked my window open and swung the door open a trail of smoke came from downstairs and slowly it was seeping into my room. I cautiously ran down stairs and into the kitchen and quickly disposed of the charred food that was on the stove and sighed in relief and victory .

"Um Bells." Charlie's voice startled me I jumped and quickly recovered from my shock and turned around. Mom and dad in the same country , in the same house,at the same table!... Talking. " Hey mom sorry I forgot that you were coming" I said as she enveloped me in a hug. " It's okay honey come sit down for a second your dad and I have something to tell you." mom said as she sat back down I walked over to the table and took a seat. "Bella honey ... Charlie and I aren't your real adopted you ." said mom " W- what why are you telling me this now !? You lied to me about who I am and about my family my whole life." I cried They tried to stop me as I ran away up the stairs .

They called my name numerous times before Charlie stopped Renee from marching up to my room. I sat on my bed, legs pulled up to my chest and sobbed, sobbed over losing Jake,Edward , the Cullens, but most of all I cried over the fact that my whole life had been a lie. Bella wasn't even my name! I just didn't know who I was anymore but maybe this explained everything that had happened to me , growing from being a shortie at 5,3 to 6,5 in a few months or maybe the fact that I had to buy new clothes because all my 'assets' have become fuller... I needed to look into this.

The boy from my dream came back but now with him is a woman about who looks about 30 years old .She has the same tattoos. I looked up directly into her eyes , realizing that she has my chocolate brown eyes. " Who are you!" I call out but her only response was chanting a weird incantation. "_Athena venisset ad nos_ _et renasci vestras sicut veram naturam factus .. Unus ex nobis!_**(Athena come to us and be reborn as yourself... Become One of us!)"** the Lady spoke in a strong determined voice .Sharp pains attack my body, my arms , legs,back , hands and even face were struck with pain . I blacked out and woke up sweating on the floor of a forest all I saw was the same guy waving away with a smile etched on his face .

The warmth of the sun shone on my face effectively waking me up from a wild dream. I wiped the sweat off of my face and stood in front of my tall mirror and gasped. My pale white skin , laced with dark blue tattoos and my palms laced with special detailed tattoos . One of a crescent moon and the other of a swirled line. My face had chubby cheeks but replaced them with high slim cheek bones , my thin plain lips are now full plump and have a light red tint and my eyes that once were a dull brown now are a light hazel hair from a brown mahogany color to a sleek raven black. I turned my head away and tried to ignore the questions the ran at the back of my head .

In a matter of minutes I was washed up and changed into my clothes which were now tight, fully accenting all my curves and boldly exposing my now huge cleavage. Thinking of the only person I could trust,I left a note for Charlie stating that I would be at Jake's then climbed out of my window and weaved my way through the woods making my way to Jake's house . My tattoos glowing brightly in the shadows of the trees, lighting up my path.

I knocked at the door and prayed that Jacob would answer the door. " What are you doing here Bella!?" Jacob said harshly when he opened the door.

" Jake I need you. You just left me with nothing. You promised that you would never leave me." I said " Hey leech lover he doesn't like you anymore get over it.!" someone said from behind me. I turned around to see the whole cult behind me and the speaker Paul Lahote the La Push man-whore,skirt chaser and player . With a sudden new found confidence to put him in his place,I sauntered over to Uley's gang , shook my hips a little as I made my way over to Paul, leaned in and slapped him across the face. He started to growl and shake at me and I smirked , simply amused that all it took was slap to rile him up.

"Bella move!" commanded Sam but I never budged. "No Sam I want to see what he would dare do to me." I said but as I took in Paul's now furious shaking form I ran. A sickening ripping sound echoed through the air and a grey wolf took Paul's place and it was now charging for me as I ran. I was knocked to the ground with a heavy weight on top of me , I heard Sam's voice echo in the back ground but was too focused on the intense pain that had spread over my back . I felt myself being lifted into warm arms and distinctly heard Paul pleading for me to forgive him. Slowly my vision blurred and I blacked out .

I woke up on an unfamiliar couch. I stepped off of it and stretched feeling great. Loud foot steps approached the door and it swung open to reveal the cult leader himself. "Bella aren't you in pain? You shouldn't be up!" He said franticly "Guys! Shes up!" He yelled Several feet stomped towards the room and the rest of the cult and a girl entered the room. They stared at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"What!?" I demanded, tried of being stared at. "Bella your okay! How are you fine? Well who cares your okay!" Jacob rambled as he came to swing me in his arms as he used to. I stuck my hand in front of him abruptly stopping him in front of me. I met the eyes of all the people in front of me and stared into theirs eyes, everyone except Paul that is considering the fact that as soon as my eyes met his he looked down ashamed, but I took no real notice of it.

"What do you mean how am I okay ? How could I not be?" I demanded "Bella we will explain later but now we need to tend your wounds " Sam declared "What wounds?" I asked frustrated. "Okay Bella since you don't remember we will show you. Take off you shirt." Sam said "What ?! No! You pervert!" I objected "Do you want to see what we are talking about" Sam asked I nodded my head yes. "Then take of your shirt!" Hesitantly I stripped off my shirt.

Sam directed me to a bedroom and there stood a long mirror. Everyone piled into the room and watched as Sam lead me to the mirror and turned me around. I looked over my shoulder and to the mirror gasping at the sight of three long scars running along my back. I reached to touch them and something happened that shocked us all.

My scars faded away.

I turned to face everyone but they all were to stunned to speak until I heard one question I had been wondering myself. "Bella what are you?"


	2. Chapter 2 : Shed Tears & Ass Kicking

Here a new rewritten chapter! I hope that y'all enjoy it! Please Review! Reviews get you previews!

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or its charaters just the plot!**

* * *

**Enjoy! REMEMBER: 1 REVIEW= 1 PREVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter2: Shed Tears and Hardcore Ass Kicking**

"I-I don't know Sam." I stuttered

I stood there frozen with shock.

"Jacob she seems shocked pick her up and lay her down in the tv room."

My body reacted as soon as he touched me. My tattoos shone and I effectively tripped Jacob and pinned him to the ground.

" Do . not .touch. me." I said my voice filled with malice

My mind came back too reality and I quickly realized that I was holding Jacob down to the ground with the other guys trying to pull me off him. I quickly got off of him and helped him up.

" I'm sorry." I said while looking to the ground.

" Why are you sorry Bella? You just pinned a wolf to the ground and he couldn't get up that is awesome!" Quil said enthusiastically

I cracked a smile and as the rest of the guys burst out laughing I joined in laughing even harder every time we looked a Jacob because of his permanent pout. We all walked until we got to the room that I first found myself in I assumed it to be the tv room. There was a beautiful girl there with an aura that radiated pureness, warmth and kindness,but hidden in her eyes was self consciousness and low self esteem but her scars showed her braveness and strength .

Sam spoke up " Um Bella this is my fiancé Em-."

He stopped as I ignored every growl that was directed at me as I walked up to the girl. I looked in to her eyes and into her soul .

"δύναμη που ρέει από το χέρι μου καθορίσει όλα που έχει σπάσει.**(Power that flows from my hand fix all that is broken.)**" I muttered as my hand connected with her skin , she flinched but I didn't move. The flow of power was directed at my hand and I felt alive. Every inch of my body was tingling and I stepped back as soon as the flow stopped. Feeling drained I let my legs give out and let gravity pull me down to the ground.

**...**

I woke up to see the pack staring at me. Fed up I asked why they were staring at me like I had three heads.

Sam looked at me disbelievingly. "Bella do you really not remember what happened? He asked baffled

I shook my head. "Huh um Bella you healed Emily we don't really know how it happened." He said

"Healed?" I questioned

"Bella Emily used to have 3 scars running along her face because I phased to close to her." He said while pointing to the side of her face.

"So how do you presume that I did that?' I asked gesturing to her face.

"Bella-" Jacob spoke now "We know because as soon as you looked at Emily you just stared at her your eyes they where dazed , then you walked to her despite all of our growls. You continued until she was within you reach and the most amazing thing happened, you touched her scars and you wrists lit up . Before we knew it you passed out and Emily's scars were gone." He said

My head tried to process this new revelation about myself. Before i knew, it tears started to run down my face in tiny streams. I could feel Jacobs warm arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me against his chest.

"Your such a freak this is why Edward dumped you in the first place besides who wouldn't you always bring trouble to those around you and you cant even help because your a pathetic weak little human" Rosalie's voice echoed in my ears.

I shook my head to get the voice out and wiped away my tears. I slowly pulled away from Jacob keeping my eyes on the floor, fearing what they would think after an emotional yet awkward moment like that. I stood up and walked to the door my eyes still zeroed into the ground.

"I think that I should go home." I croaked

"Okay Bells 'Ill drive you home." Said Jake

"Wait your leaving already? Man we were planning on celebrating with alcohol and truth or dare." Paul demanded

I kept silent as we walked towards the door.

"Oh come on Bella or has the bloodsucker made you wimp too." Paul taunted

"Paul shut up. Come on Bells you don't have too-" . I cut Jake off with my own remark " Your on Lahote."

Let the games begin. I thought.

There were shots set up and we all sat in a circle around the shots playing I never.

I started off the game. " I never phased into a wolf."

All the boys groaned and took a shot while Emily and I laughed.

Next was Paul. 'I never dated a vampire."

"Oh come on Paul really that's so unfair." I whined before drinking my shot

Next up was Jake." I never stayed a virgin after 15 years."

I groaned and reached for another shot and surprisingly I watched Quil drink a shot too. "Quil really?" I asked baffled he stuck his tongue out at me so I decided to tease.

"I know something better that you come be doing with that tongue." I said in a sexy voice.

We all laughed when he moaned.

By the time there were just two shots left all of us except Emily had at least one shot. I complained in a slurred voice "Guys why didn't Emily get any shots!?"

It was Jared's turn.

"Okay no offense to Emily but we need you to have at least one shot. So I never had any permenant scars." He said

"Yes "I yelled as Emily downed a shot.

I whopped in victory.

"Wait Bells you have had plenty scars from your klutz moments , you drink too." Jake said smugly

"Damn it Jared!" I yelled

"Sorry Bells." he said between chuckles

****Time Skip** ( About 3 months)**

From that point on the pack and I stuck together like glue. We killed Victoria and we discovered my other powers. Leah and Seth phased Paul imprinted on Rachel, Jake nearly killed him.

Emily and Sam are getting married. I had a new family and despite my odd dreams/nightmares everything was perfect. I even got over my shopping phobia.

"Bella we have a problem please don't panic." Jake pleaded I wonder what has Jake so panicked that he had to drag me to a bonfire with the pack.

After an hour of mindless babble, eating and laughter. I decided to leave so I crept away from the bonfire without anyone noticing.

****At the Bonfire Jakes Pov****

We were all having loads of fun until I realized someone was missing... The person we made this bonfire for!

"Guys... where's Bella?"

"Shit"

"Damn it "

"She's gonna freak!"

"This is gonna kill her."

A million curses came from the pack as we rushed toward the woods to phase. Bella I hope that we can make it on time. I thought.

****At the house****

I had a great time at the bonfire. I started to cook dinner for Charlie. Humming in the kitchen to my new favorite rap song I Am Your Leader By Nicki Manaj, swinging my hips from one side to the other with the beat. After I put the food in the oven I made some hot chocolate a sat at the table silently thanking god for such a wonderful family and life.

There was a knock on the door as I walked to the door I noticed a familiar smell honey, cinnamon and velvet. It kinda smelled like ...HIM... nah that's impossible my mind is just playing tricks on me besides he is in L.A.. I shook my head and chuckled at my own silliness. I opened the door to see HIM in the hard cold flesh smiling at me with that crooked smile that I loved all too much.

What did I do to deserve this I asked as my head met the floor and the darkness took over.

**Edward Pov**

It's has been at least over a year since I left the love of my life. It drastically changed everyone Emmett wouldn't joke around anymore, jasper was always gone because of all of the emotions, Carlisle always worked and Alice isn't shop anymore .The only person who didn't really care was Rosalie but she could easily tell that this drastically changed her once, fun loving ,childish husband. One day Alice came to me saying that she saw Bella jumping off a cliff then the vision blacked out **(Bella was cliff diving with the wolves!).** Since then she couldn't see Bella's future . Alice barged into my room excited and practically leaking happiness." Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU EDWARD!" She shouted as she hugged me . Then she ran out of the room to pack. I chuckled at her elated thoughts.

"Family meeting!" I announced

We all met up at the dinner table. "What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked

"I've decided that we should go back to forks we've all been miserable without ... Bella. I realized that it was wrong to force you guys to leave. " I admitted

" YAHHHHHHH WE GET TO SEE BABY BELLS! Come on Rosie lets pack!" Yelled Emmett as he blurred up the stairs rushing to pack.

"I hope that you thought this through Edward! "Rosalie thought to me. I nodded in response.

Everyone left to pack and soon we were on our way back to forks ... Back to Bella.

**...**

We arrived and packed quickly and I took off to Bella's house it reeked of wolf stench ... Why were they here? I wondered

I patiently knocked on the door I heard the light foot steps and her beautiful light chuckle. The foot steps approached the door and the door swung open and revealed a older looking ,beautiful Bella . Her hair was longer she had beautiful tattoos , she was significantly taller, her breasts where larger and she was slightly tanned and she has curves in all the right places. Every feature of hers was heightened beautifully. I smiled at her but it quickly faded as she froze in shock and her eyes rolled back and her head met the floor.

****The Pack****

**Paul****_,_**_Sam,__**Jake**_

_**I hope we make it in time**_

**Those damn bloodsuckers they show up just when she finally got over them**

_Guys focus we just need to make sure that Bella is okay_ .

**...**

**Jake Pov**

We arrived at Bella's house phased back( got dressed duh) and went in through the back door. Bella was passed out on the couch with Edward fucking Cullen with her.

"What are you doing here dogs?!" Dickward demanded

"Checking up on our little sister ." Paul retorted

Bella started to stirr . " Paul? Paul shut up." she mumbled

" Go back to sleep love I'll take out the mutts." Said Dickward Wrapping his arms around her avoiding the growls that echo from us.

Bella's eyes shot open her eyes widened as she took in the current situation . She ran from Edward and stood in front of us with her hands on her hips. " What the fuck are you doing here bloodsucker!?" she yelled

"Bella? What have they done to you ? You never curse its unladylike. Did they brainwash you come on we have to take you to Carlisle ." he panicked while grabbing her arm . She yanked back her arm and with malice dripping from her voice she said " Don't you ever touch me you filthy leech. Never try to tell me what I should be like or what to do or your life will pay." believe me last time Paul did that she beat him up some much ... He couldn't phase for days.

"Love stop acting like a mutt and let me take you to Carlisle besides you can't hurt me I'm a vampire." He chuckled at the end.

Oh shit he's in for it now!

Bella glared a menacingly at him and stalked up to him, she draw her arm back and thrusted it forward sending him into the ground.

"Oh!" All the boys echoed receiving a glare from Bella . But she wasn't done with him yet , she sat on his waist and sent a punch straight into his face. She got off of him , dragged him to the door and literally kick him out . All of the boys whipped in celebration. She turned to us , smiled weakly and passed out from exhaustion .I caught her fall and carried her up the stairs and into her room. I set her in her bed wrapped up in blankets. I walked down the stairs to see the pack staring at the dent in the floor. We all stared at each other for a while and bust out laughing. After we calmed down we came up with excuse for the dent and ran home.

This was going to be long week.


	3. Chapter 3: Abelinda and Javi

Here is a new chapter of What Am I? Rewritten! Enjoy!

* * *

**Review Please! Remember : 1 Review= 1 Preview**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or the characters but this is purely my plot! And I own all original characters that pop up in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Abelinda and Javi**

"Expergiscere puer meus."** (Awaken my child.)** A rich latin voice rung in my ear causing me to wake up with a fright. Above me were to strangely familiar faces.

"Qui estis vos?!" **(Who are you!?)** I spoke. My words rolling off of my tongue in fluent latin.

I gasped.

"Cur. Quid loquor, sicut hic?" **( am I speaking like this?**) I panicked.

" Relaxat puer fecistis eam per ad orbem sucessfully tempus est ad celebrandum non accentus!" **(Relax child this is the time to celebrate not stress!)** she scolded

"Vobis utrumque videtur familiariter admodum fecimus occursum est?"** (You** **both seem quite familiar have we met before?) **I asked with my face scrunched up in thought.

The lady shared a smirk with the tan latino next to her. " Transivimus nacti sumus via justa aliquando non alterna loci natura."** (We have met just not in the real world we crosses paths in alternate place.)**

The man snorted passively. "Eamus et satus festivities nos Dont habent multum tempus." **(Let us go and start the festivities we don't have much time.)** he said sharing a pointed look at the lady

I cleared my throat nervously " Antequam progrediamur nomina vestra ut sciam?" **( Before we go may I learn your names?)**

The man nodded briefly and turned to her flashing a panty dropping smile." Dicas licebit me Javi." **(You may call me Javi.)**

"Dicas licebit me Abelinda aut Linda pro brevis." **(You may call me Abelinda or** **Linda for short)** Javi led the way out of the hut-like house . We were all greeted with warm welcomes from the local people . It was a small village area but was beautiful.

Javi led me away from the crowds of people showing my one of the few but sacred waterfalls.

"Pulchra illa."**(Its beautiful)** I said softly , my words whispered in the wind as i took in the blue sun set and the warped colors of blue , purple and green) "Sic par est, sed ante me puella." **(Yes it is but it is no match for the maiden in front** **of me.)** he said as he turned to me. My eyes met his and we both leaned in. I took his face in my hands and he did the same. "Ita pulchra."** (So beautiful) **he whispered as ours lips met in a fiery passion.

"Javi,Javi!" We pulled away as Abelinda's voice reach our ears. She came in running. "lam clausulam" **(Its closing)** she rushed out

"Futuis!"**(Fuck)** Javi cursed He ran at full speed pulling me along with him. Linda/Abelinda following closely behind us. We reached a cave with the same stone pale blue stone a top it.

"Quid agis eventuras?!" **(What happening?!)** I panicked " Nolite ergo accepta domum. ad te videbimus eget tortor." **( Don't worry we are taking you home. You need to go we shall see you soon.)** she said "Iustus servo scandens." **(Just keep climbing). **I was pushed inside the cave and I looked back as the entrance closed . Javi saluted me with a sweet wave. Recognition passed through me as I mentally tagged him as the boy in my dreams.

The cave was closed off ,I looked up and took off to start climbing following the light of the crystals that had finally let me to the main entrance. I walked on exhausted and slowed down tiredly as I reached the open cave way that showed the dark forest trees of La Push.

Taking one last step before exhaustion took over.


End file.
